Class Trip
by mamika
Summary: Tala, Kai and Brian are on the class trip. not all of them are as excited about it as Tala, who wants everyone to have the time of their lives. friendship talaxkaixbrian


Long time since my last one shot. wonder if I can still do even an average one... well, here it is anyway, hope you care to read it to the end. it's... well. I have had this idea of someone listening to music via earplugs for so long, and apparently this is the story that was created from it.

* * *

Tala was annoyed. Why? Because of Kai. They were on a field trip. Summer holiday was just behind the corner, there were no homework or tests to worry about. Three days and two nights of traveling and sleeping in random motels and seeing random places that teachers think are important and educational. Everyone should have the time of their lives!

And what was Kai doing? Sitting on his chair, having taken over the place next to him too so he was sitting alone, (why was their class too small to properly fill a buss?) staring out of the window and listening to music from his phone. Or sleeping. It annoyed him since he had somehow dreamed that this would be a holiday spend with Kai, talking and laughing and possibly pulling few pranks on the less on guard people.

He was sitting on the seat in front of Kai with Brian. He glanced Kai once more between his and Brian's chair, seeing Kai still isolated, huffed angrily and turned to Brian

"Why is he such a spoiler?" Brian who had been watching the movie that was shown in the buss looked at him puzzled

"What?"

he rolled his eyes.

"Why won't he even try to have some fun?"

a look of understanding washed over Brian's face, before the lilac haired guy looked back at the TV.

"Because he is Kai. Personally, I would be worried if he would suddenly turn into some talkative happy person."

He glared Brian

"You are stupid"

Brian sighed and looked at him clearly trying to reign his frustration

"Tal, don't act like a kid. Let him be. Not everyone like the same things, you should know that."

they stared each other in the eyes for a moment, and then he gave in and looked away

"Fine" he muttered. In the corner of his eye he saw Brian nod and then focus back on the movie. He sighed quietly and leaned his forehead to the window. Of course he knew that not everyone like the same things. That's why he had been teased in the elementary, because he had been different, found apparently odd things funny. He couldn't help the fact he had bright red hair and that his humor was somewhat twisted. He had been born that way. So he knew Kai had the right to close off. He probably should be happy with the fact that Kai had agreed to come at all. He had not been into the trip to begin with. He sighed again and muttered while closing his eyes

"He's still party pooper..."

He woke up later when the bus was slowing down. He was full of energy, and ready for some action

"Where are we now?" he asked Brian who was just stretching and yawning.

"Just a bathroom break and coffee break for the adults." a voice said behind him. Kai's voice. Smiling he twisted his body so he was looking at Kai.

"Hey, you finally emerge in our company"

he received a bored glance from Kai. Damn, he had hoped he would have at least gotten a glare.

"Sometimes I think you are just trying to annoy me" Kai said

He pulled an innocent face

"Who, me? Why would I do that. Everyone knows to fear you wrath". There it was, Kai glared him hard. He couldn't stop the wide grin taking over his face, which made Kai's eyes narrow. Then Kai leaned back to his seat and put the earplugs back in his ears, looking out the window once more. He glanced there too, they were just pulling onto a parking lot in some roadside shop. He looked back at Kai, who made no effort to getting up

"Hey Kai, you coming?" Brian asked when they stood up. Kai didn't react at all. Brian just shrugged it off and exited the bus. He wasn't as quick to get out, but neither did he want to stay inside. His legs were cramped and back sore for the hours of just sitting. He hoisted his hands high up and breathed the fresher air.

"I don't understand how could anyone just sit for so long and not want to move a bit" he said casually. Brian looked at him with a slight frown.

"Let him be"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to buy something to drink. You coming or will you run around the bus a couple of times to get rid of all that extra energy?"

He completely ignored Brian and walked to the store. He had an idea. He would buy something fresh and cold to drink and probably an ice cream too. When Kai would see him enjoy those, he would surely regret behaving like he did, and on the next break would join them. Maybe he would even give Kai a sip from his drink if he was enough sorry about being a jackass.

Teacher counted that everyone was in, and the doors closed and the journey continued. Kai looked like he had not moved since they left the bus. He did everything he could to make Kai want to have something cold to drink. After all, the bus was rather warm with all the people in it. But Kai just ignored him, occasionally shifting his position

"And that's it?" he muttered to himself

"What now?" Brian asked, looking him a bit tiredly

"Nothing" he answered "Just thinking out loud"

"You really shouldn't. Let him be. Don't try to push his buttons. All that will happen is that you ruin your own mood. Just enjoy the trip, okay?"

"Okay mommy" he said sarcastically. He received a glare from Brian, who then pulled out a book and started reading it, making it clear that he was now completely ignored by both of his friends. Now all he could do was listen to other people who were talking around them. And so he listened to all kind of gossips and talked a bit with the two sitting in front of him.

Bit by bit his mood lifted and he decided not to be like Kai who could not enjoy the best moments of their life.

On the first day their class visited some old castle by the sea, got a tour to know the city and in the evening after they had booked in a hotel they had the chance to swim in the sea or go shopping in a group. The girls of course went shopping, but instead of going to watch the city some more, he wanted to go to the sea. He hadn't before swam in one, so he was a bit excited. Besides, he liked swimming. And he had gotten both Brian and Kai to come there too. Which was amazing, because despite his efforts to still get Kai to have some fun, he had been faced with bored expression and the thrice cursed earplugs. He had given up hope to actually get him do anything, and just tried out his luck and to ease his own conscious that he had tried to make this a memorable trip for Kai too.

They had had fun with Brian, laughing at the silly and odd things they. All in all, the day had been good.

Not surprisingly, once they were on the beach, Kai said he would not come to ocean. He rolled his eyes and huffed

"Fine. Will you then look after our stuff?" Kai nodded and so he and Brian left their bags and towels next to Kai, who sat on the ground and leaned on his hands.

"Have fun" the red eyed guy said. His eyes widened and his stared Kai in shock. He received a smirk and then Kai laid down and, of course, pulled his earplugs from a pocket and once again started listening to music.

"You will go deaf at that rate" he growled at Kai, who opened one eye to glance at him before relaxing completely. He rolled his eyes and stormed to the water's edge. Damn, it was cold. He shivered when a wave plashed at his feet. Brian came behind him and walked past him calmly.

"Bri, it's cold!"

Brian looked at him and shrugged

"So? I wanted to swim. Why would I let it bother" he stared how Brian just walked into the cold sea until he was nearly chest deep, and then dived. His own toes were numb now, how could Brian just go in there like nothing. He was about to turn back and not to swim when Brian emerged and grinned at him

"What now? Don't tell me you are going to skip out on a chance of a lifetime?" he noticed the tease in Brian's words. Those were in the same category as everything he had used to get Kai active.

"Okay, fine, you win. But it's freezing!" Brian shrugged

"And?"

"You are crazy" he answered. Brian was just swimming in the water, not affected at all by the coldness.

"That's mean thing to say" was said right next to his ear. It scared him enough to make him jump, and going deeper in the water. He turned

"Kai, what are you doing here?" he looked at the beach "What about our stuff?"

"Ian's watches them" Kai said nonchalantly.

They stood a moment in silence. Then Kai glanced him, then at Brian.

"Not going to join him?"

He took a step back and crossed his arms, massaging some warmth to his arms.

"No way. It's cold as hell"

"Hell is not cold."

he glared Kai who was smirking and looking out in the ocean

"Whatever. Anyway, it's not something I want to do. I'd rather go to the city or something." He turned to leave, when Kai grabbed a hold of his waist

"Yeah?"

he had barely time to yelp before he was lifted up, Kai dashed deeper and tossed him to the deeper water. Water got into his open mouth and he violently kicked him to the surface, gasping for air

"You bastard!" he yelled to Kai, who was still standing in the water, now just laughing at him.

"Got what you wanted" Kai snickered. He tried to splash water on Kai, but the guy was retreating on the beach. Brian appeared next to him.

"Sea really is good place to swim. I like the waves"

He wiped his mouth.

"But it tastes rather bad" he grunted.

Brian snorted

"I did tell you to let him be."

He glared Brian

"I don't need you to come and say 'I told you so'"

"Fine" there was a mischievous glint in Brian's eyes when he turned to face him. "But maybe you want to know, that in reality his earplugs were unplugged. He could hear you the whole time"

stupefied he stared at Brian, yaw hanging. Brian grinned and nodded "Yup."

his hands clenched. Kai had played him all the time. And then tossed him into the cold sea. He would revenge this. He started making his way to the beach, planning on revenge

"Watch out Kai!" Brian called behind him, and following him to the shore. Kai glanced up from collecting his belonging from Ian and their eyes met. Casually Kai took his back and winked at him, then put the earplugs in his ears. Again.

"KAI!" he roared and dashed after the red head, who was now running back to their hotel.

Brian got out of the water calmer and watched after the two. Grinning he took his and Tala's stuff and headed for their room. Those two were impossible, both in their own way. He always had the best time with them. No matter where they were.

* * *

so yeah. it was friendship. don't even recall if I have ever done one before... I don't think so.. but whether or not that is the case, I would really love to hear what you thought of it. anything is fine. just to know there is at least someone who had really red it to the end. so, review please?


End file.
